C\C (Cinderella\Complex)
|Caption2 = |type = Single |artist = High-King |album = |released = June 11, 2008 June 25, 2008 (Single V) July 5, 2008 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 12:38 |label = |producer = Tsunku }} C\C (Cinderella\Complex) (Ｃ＼Ｃ （シンデレラ＼コンプレックス）) is the only single from Hello! Project group, High-King. It was released under the zetima label on June 11, 2008, the single V was released on June 25, 2008. The single peaked at #6 on the Oricon charts and sold a total of 31,693 copies. The single's Single V peaked at #6 and sold 6,660 copies. The single was released as a promotion for Morning Musume's rendition of Cinderella the Musical. Tracklist CD #C\C (Cinderella\Complex) #Kioku no Meiro (記憶の迷路; Labyrinth of Memories) #C\C (Cinderella\Complex) (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #C\C (Cinderella\Complex) (Dance Shot Ver.) Single V #C\C (Cinderella\Complex) (PV) #C\C (Cinderella\Complex) (Close-Up Ver.) #"Making of" Event V #C\C (Cinderella\Complex) (Rolling Ver.) #Kioku no Meiro Photo Collection (記憶の迷路 フォトコレクション) #Maeda Yuuka Feature (密着 まえだゆうか) #C\C (Cinderella\Complex) TV CM (C\C (シンデレラ\コンプレックス) テレビCM) Featured Members *Takahashi Ai *Tanaka Reina *Shimizu Saki *Yajima Maimi *Maeda Yuuka Single Information ;C\C (Cinderella\Complex) *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: AKIRA *Chorus: AKIRA, Takahashi Ai, Tsunku *Dance Choreography: RYONRYON *Music Video: Tada Takuya"ミュージックビデオサーチ" (in Japanese). SPACE SHOWER TV. ;Kioku no Meiro *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Egami Kotaro TV Performances *2008.06.12 MUSIC JAPAN *2008.06.15 Hello! Morning *2008.07.04 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER Concert Performances ;C\C (Cinderella\Complex) *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ - Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Shimizu Saki, Yajima Maimi *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ - Okai Chisato, Sato Masaki, Kanazawa Tomoko, Inoue Rei, Kishimoto Yumeno *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 - Hagi-King *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.4 - Inaba Manaka *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 12gatsu ~Mikan~ - Ame no Mori Kawa Umi ;Kioku no Meiro *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ - Takahashi Ai , Tanaka Reina *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *℃ Fes 2011 Aki ~℃-Nacchaunoyo Yume☆Collab~ - Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato *Berryz Koubou Matsuri - Shimizu Saki , Yajima Maimi *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Haru ~The Cheering Party!~ - Hirose Ayaka, Nomura Minami *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ - Hirose Ayaka, Hamaura Ayano *Inaba Manaka Fanclub Tour in Hokkaido ~Nokkori Toukibi Kee!~ - Inaba Manaka *Okai Chisato FC Live ② ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2007-2012~ - Okai Chisato *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 9gatsu ~Kira~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei Unit Oricon Chart Positions Total reported sales: 31,693 ;Single V Total reported sales: 6,660 References External Links *Discography: **Single / Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: C\C (Cinderella\Complex), Kioku no Meiro cs:C\C (Cinderella\Complex) Category:High-King Category:2008 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:Debut Single Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2008 DVDs Category:2008 Single Vs Category:2008 Event Vs Category:Only Single